1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanning apparatus and method, and, in particular, to a high speed laser scanning apparatus such as a laser video projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional laser scanning apparatus of this type is constructed by combining a polygon rotary mirror rotated at a high speed (e.g., 6.times.10.sup.4 rpm) and a polygon rotary mirror rotated at a relatively low speed (e.g., 10.sup.2 rpm).
Since, in such construction it is necessary to rotate the polygon mirror at a high speed, the mechanical strength of the laser scanning apparatus gets weakened. Further, since it is necessary to use a special type bearing, such as an air bearing of a dynamic pressure type, the cost of manufacturing the apparatus is high, and the apparatus tends to generate a considerable noise. Furthermore, since there is no persistence characteristics of a screen, it tends to generate flicker, unless the light intensity of the light source is increased considerably.